iLove Potion
by Music Addict Chick
Summary: I don't want to give a lot away. Sam is given a love potion serum from her cousin. What happens when she falls in love with the wrong guy? First iCarly fanfic. Seddie. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all iCarly fanfiction…….readers…! This is my very first iCarly fanfiction. (Not to mention my very first TV show related fanfiction.) I have only made cartoon related stories and I know writing something non-cartoon related is way different because of how realistic it has to be, know what I mean? Anyway, so, yeah…

Please be nice. It took me forever to even get the courage to start an iCarly based fanfiction. It's hard to come up with ideas. But nonetheless, this idea came to me in a dream. (Don't get me wrong. There are a few more fanfics that I have in mind but this one just came to me in a dream one night and I promised that I would write a story soon.)

**Summary:** Sam is offered to test this love potion serum from her cousin. Will it work? Or will something go horribly wrong? (P.S. I stink at summaries. This story may be a LITTLE bit strange, but please..bare with me. Just be thankful I'm not writing the whole dream because, as you might expect, it's a little bit creepy. And I changed and added way more.)

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own iCarly. Or the characters. Dan Schneider does. I only own the stupid, abnormally long Author's Note. Lol.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**iLove Potion**

_Chapter 1 - _First Stage: Taste Test and Love at First Site

It was Monday. Mondays are often lazy, hated (if not the most hated), and off days for a lot of people. For some, they're just ordinary days. For others, they're exhausting. It's all on how people see it. And for some, let's just say, their weekends were just interesting enough to keep their heads up and eyes open all day long. This was no exception for those at Ridgeway, of course.

Sam was at her locker waiting for Carly to arrive. Hey. What else was there to do, right? She leaned against her locker and watched a bunch of tired-looking kids walk by. She also watched as Gibby accidentally walked right into some football jock who started eying him with suspicion. As Gibby started to apologize, the jock pushed him on the ground in front of him and practically walked right on top of him to leave. Sam had to chuckle at this.

Then, she was cut out of her trance as a young, brunette girl appearing around the corner. Sam turned to her best friend.

Carly eyed her questioningly, looking from her to Gibby then back to her again.

"Should I even ask?" she finally questioned.

"Ah, nope! You just had to be there," Sam replied, still snickering.

Carly shrugged it off. Sam mused over a lot of things. It didn't really bother her too much.

Sam then turned to Carly.

"So...where's the techno-nerd?" Sam asked, finally realizing there was no Carly-smitten, nerdy tech producer trailing behind Carly like a lovesick, lost puppy.

"Oh, come on, Sam. Just because I'm here doesn't necessarily mean that Freddie's always going to…" Carly started but got cut short by someone else.

"Hey, Carly…Sam," Freddie greeted with enthusiasm for Carly but spat out Sam's name.

"You were saying?" Sam gave Carly an 'I told you so' kind of look.

Carly just rolled her eyes and turned around to see Freddie standing behind her.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said defeated.

"Hey, dork," Sam said.

He just glared at her but, then, shook it off. It was Sam, of course. It was in her blood to be a bit cruel. They started chatting for a little while until Carly looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, looks like it's time to go to class," she stated.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing ya," Freddie said as he left to go to his locker.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Sam said as if it was no big deal. "I don't see why you guys are so anxious to get to class."

"Sam…we have Briggs. What isn't there to be anxious about?"

"I'm just saying," she defended. The two still argued and talked as they walked to class, no hints of stopping to wait for Freddie.

After school, the two girls met up before leaving. Fortunately, for Sam's sake, Freddie was nowhere to be seen. She figured he'd probably already left. She was sick of him butting into hers and Carly's conversations and his lovestruck crushing on Carly (whereas, he always took _Carly's _side in debates and always talked to _Carly _and always gave _Carly _those puppy dog eyes that melted her heart so that she would feel bad for him and how he always picked arguments with Sam).

"So…how was your weekend?" Sam asked, trying to start a conversation as they walked outside and waited for a ride home.

"Oh, same old, same old," Carly stated. "Except the fact that Spencer almost got his arm caught in the toilet on Saturday."

Sam looked at her skeptically.

"He couldn't say goodbye to his fish," she said.

"I thought he couldn't have anymore fish," Sam wondered.

"Yeah, but you know how he is. He just won't listen. So he got another one and persuaded me into letting him keep it and that he'd try his best not to have him killed. We'll just say, he was a little too into keeping his word for it."

"Oh," Sam nodded. "So did he finally give up?"

"No. When he went to flush it down the toilet, reciting a few prayers and stuff, he really couldn't say goodbye. So he tried grabbing it as he flushed it."

Sam waited.

"And…"

"He got it."

Sam stood there, dumfounded. She kind of shuddered internally at the thought of picking out a dead fish from a toilet.

"That's just weird."

"No, you know what's weird? After he 'saved' it, he set it down as if setting it down on a dry surface with no water would revive it. As he backed up with the hopeful tears still in his eyes, the fish just spontaneously burst into flames!" Carly recited, flailing her hands for emphasis.

The two just laughed. They had to admit it was pretty wacky when it came to Spencer.

"So before I think of another crazy, long, strange story to tell, how was your weekend?" Carly asked still barely giggling.

"Ah, it was nothin'," she replied. Then she thought of something. "Oh except that I went to see my weird cousins downstate."

"Hey, they can't be any weirder than mine," Carly protested.

"Well, actually…" Sam hesitated. "…yeah…" She knew there was no way her relatives could relate to Carly's. That is except for a select few. And a few distant ones she really didn't know.

"So how was it?" Carly asked politely.

"It was, well, weird. First of all, my aunt went all vegetarian on us. Then, my uncle Jasper decided it was time to give their cat a flea bath…" Sam snuck a look at Carly. "Oh, trust me. It was pretty random. And then, my mom-WAIT!"

Carly looked surprised at her friend's sudden outburst. Sam started shaking Carly by the shoulders.

"You have GOT to see what my cousin gave me," she said. She let go of Carly, opened her backpack, and took out a plastic bag. "Look."

Carly studied it for a bit.

"What is it?"

"Ok, so you know how I said my cousins are weird? Well this is why. My cousin is like a nerd. Kinda like Freddie but a lot more…"

"Dweebish?"

"Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, he likes to invent stuff. So he said he made this love potion stuff and he asked me to test it for him and when we go back…next weekend…" Sam stuck out her tongue in disgust. "…I could give it back to him and tell him what the results or something were. Eh, I can't remember."

Sam then pulled out a corked test tube that had some sort of red liquid inside of it. Carly took it and started to shake it.

"Love potion? You mean your cousin expects you to actually drink this stuff?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded.

"Sam, aren't you afraid of what's in it?" Carly asked concernedly.

"I was," she stated, knowing that just that would make Carly happy in some way. "So I asked him what was in it. So then, he started listing off stuff that I didn't even know how to pronounce. So then I stopped caring. Then he noticed that I really wasn't paying attention anymore and gave me a hard look."

"So you still don't know what's in this?"

"Relax. I know a little bit. Gosh, what do you think I am, brain-dead or something?" Sam asked, but then glared as Carly gave her a smirk. "I did get a little bit of what he had said. But only a little bit. I know he said something about red food coloring and stuff to make a meal a…afro…a..." she stammered.

"Aphrodisiac?"

"Yeah, that's it. I knew what it was but I can never pronounce it. And this is where he started getting cocky because as he said…that…he tried to dumb it down by listing foods and meals that have that affect. I didn't really know the different foods and stuff, so I listened intently. And then when he got to pumpkin pie, I stopped listening and grabbed it."

"Why?"

"Because, well, you know," Sam said, now getting a dreamy look on her face. "…pie…"

Carly nodded in agreement.

"So you agreed to it because it had pie involved?"

"Of course!"

"But wait," Carly said, sounding doubtful. "Wouldn't it be the other person that has to drink it? You know, so that _he_ can fall in love with you?"

"No," Sam stated. "My cousin told me that this love potion stuff works in a different way. He said that what it does is makes the person drinking become an expert at being the perfect flirt or boyfriend, girlfriend, or whatever or something. I don't know; it's kind of strange. That's just what he said."

Sam took the potion and uncorked it with her teeth. She looked at Carly with a sly smile spread across her face.

"Besides, you know who I want to use this on?" she asked and looked over at a guy with shaggy, chestnut brown hair.

"Who?" Carly asked and looked in the direction Sam was eying. "The new kid?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam said.

"Wait…" Carly started. Sam gave her an impatient look. Carly smiled apologetically. "Do you even know his name?"

"No, but hopefully I will at some point or I'll just look like an idiot," Sam answered.

Carly opened her mouth to say something else. Sam rolled her eyes at her friend's curious concern and smiled.

"Relax," she sighed and answered Carly's unasked question. "Yes, that whole 'you'll fall in love with the first person you'll see' thing still applies. Trust me, Carls. I'm not as dumb as you give me credit for." She raised an eyebrow at herself wondering if what she said actually made sense or not.

Carly sat down by a tree they were standing by and watched as Sam took the test tube and drank some of what was inside. Concern spread all over her face. She knew something wasn't going to go as planned. Nothing ever does.

When she was done tasting it (it wasn't like she guzzled all of it down), she licked her lips and looked up thoughtfully. Carly eyed her, waiting to see her reaction.

"Hmm. Not bad," Sam responded. "It tastes like cherry-flavored soda. Nothing like I was expecting. I figured it'd just taste like that nasty cough syrup my mom always forced down my throat as a kid. But it's not…thick like that."

"That's…interesting," Carly said to her. "So, now you'll fall head-over-heals in love with the next guy you see?"

"Actually," Sam said, "it's whatever guy talks to you first or comes within, like, 100 feet of you or something like that. I'm not too sure. Like I said, I wasn't really paying that close of attention to anything that boy said."

"Oh," Carly nodded. "So are you gonna go over to…what's-his-face and talk to him?"

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe."

She sat down next to Carly just to relax until she really felt like it.

"By the way…you ask a lot of questions," Sam muttered. Carly just rolled her eyes in response.

But, suddenly, as she put the potion back into her bag, she and Carly both turned their heads as somebody came up to them and said, "Hey Sam, Carly…"

_Big _mistake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So……what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know :]! R&R…well…I guess you kinda already did the first 'R' so now, just click that button that says…erm…something about review/submit feedback or something. (heh when I review, I never pay attention exactly to what that stinkin thing says. I just click it haha.)

Oh, yeah, and by the way, I do know it was kind of a corny start. I'm bad with summaries but REALLY bad with intros. And, to me, it seems really long. But I know the only reason that is, is b/c I talked a LOT and made the characters' conversations drag on forever and not to mention they were really spaced out like convos in books are. So I deeply apologize :[.

A/N: I made up the names like Jasper and that that aren't in the show. I try not to take after real life as much as possible.

Thank you for your patience lol!

*~MAC~*


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all who reviewed! I really appreciate it. :) I loved that so much, it actually inspired me to write the second chapter earlier than I had planned :D.

You should all be proud ;D.

Anyway, I forgot to mention that the reason it's rated K+ is just to be safe.

**Summary: **Sam's given some love potion by her cousin. Will she fall in love with the new kid? Or will something go horribly wrong?

**Disclaimer: **Once again, iDo Not…own iCarly. ;3

_Chapter 2_

Second Stage: Crushing and Flirting

Freddie stood in front of the two girls. It surprised both of them for they had thought that he went home a long time ago; they never saw him after school at all.

"What's up?" he asked, his eyes moving from Carly to Sam then back to Carly.

Carly got up from her place by the tree. She smiled at Freddie, a friendly, hello smile.

"Hey!" she responded. She gave him a confused kind of look. "I thought you had already left. Oh and not much, by the way."

"Well, I probably would've actually been outta here by now, but Spencer took the battery out of my mom's Prius, remember?" Freddie responded.

"Oh, right…" Carly said, deep in thought.

Freddie just smiled and then chuckled a little bit. Carly looked to see what he was so happy about.

"Actually," he mused, "it's not that bad!"

He admired the thought of not having to list off the different kids that were out today and not having to talk about how dirty the tables are at lunch and that he may get food poisoning. Actually, he liked the thought of not talking about _anything _personal.

"I just told her that I'd walk. I thought you'd be gone by now by the way Spencer drives on certain occasions. And Sam…I really don't know what she does. I figure she just gets a ride with you on a daily basis. I can't see her walking if she didn't have to."

"Yeah, I guess. So, Sam, are you coming over to my place or going…"

Carly turned toward Sam as she asked this. Freddie just followed her gaze (A/N: you know like when you're with two other people and one talks to the other; you just turn to whoever's talking like instinct or something).

"…home?" Carly ended, looking at her (now 'intoxicated') friend. It came out in a more solemn tone then what she had intended because now she just stared at Sam confused.

Sam hadn't made any smart comment toward Freddie when he'd arrived. Heck, she hadn't talked at all for the whole five or so minutes that Freddie had been there. As Carly recalled, she hadn't heard a peep from Sam since they were both sitting at the tree (which was, like, one extra minute). And that was definitely not Sam.

Carly found this strange and chuckled.

"Sam, what's wrong? I haven't heard you this quiet since the day your mom wore a bikini when I first met her."

Carly mused at the thought. Even then Sam had said a word or two; just not in a conversing way.

Still Sam said nothing. After realization hit her, she shook her head a little and opened her mouth to say something. She hesitated and was at a loss for words.

"…Uh…Freddie's j-just so…dorkish that I-I can't even…find the right words to insult him!" Sam said this in a stammering way but spat out the last statement with more confidence.

Carly and Freddie exchanged confused looks.

Carly turned to Freddie and whispered, "Is 'dorkish' even a word?"

He gave it some thought but answered with, "Well it is in Sam's language."

She nodded a 'that's true.'

"Ok, Sam what's going on with you? You never stutter," Carly said, turning to Sam again.

"Well it's the truth," she said.

"Ok…" Carly let it go and turned to face Freddie again but not before giving her a doubting look.

That made Sam kind of angry, but she didn't glare. She didn't know why. After all, Carly was starting to give that know-it-all vibe and physically kept telling her that she was wrong. Which wasn't true. At least not for Sam. She was never wrong when she said the things she said.

But no matter how bad Carly was getting to her, she just couldn't seem to show it. Almost like she really was wrong. In some sort of way.

After a while, Carly turned her thoughts to how long it was taking her brother to get there. Then, she remembered something.

"Hey, Sam," she turned to Sam as she leaned against the tree. "You never answered my question,"

Sam turned her head toward Carly.

"Are you coming to my place or not?"

"Yes!" Sam said almost too sudden.

"Ok, easy," Carly said, calmly.

"Gee, Sam, what's your problem?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing," she said slowly, yet, with a slight hint of uneasiness. Just not too slight to go unnoticed by Carly. Nothing ever seemed to get past Carly.

Carly really wasn't paying too much attention to either of them at the moment, however. She did sense something wrong with her best friend. Sam would've shouted back at Freddie, not say something so calmly in comparison. She just sighed as Freddie sat down.

"…Sam…" she started to say something but kind of stopped as she noticed something else. She turned toward Sam as she heard Sam breathing a little bit harder. And she looked like she was about to break a sort of sweat. Almost like she was nervous about something.

"Ok now I know something's up," she said as she crossed her arms.

Sam responded with, "Nothing is wrong," again. This time it looked like she meant it. As she turned to face Carly, she had a small, shy smile forming on her face. Carly raised an eyebrow. Sam sure had a bazaar way of expressing herself sometimes.

"Actually," she added with a slight giggle, "I've never felt better!"

This behavior kind of freaked Carly out. She was just so speechless.

"Ok, well, I better go call Spencer and, you know, make sure he hasn't almost killed himself enough so that he can…um…come pick us up now," she said, happy to have an excuse to get away from the crazed blonde.

She grabbed her cell and backpack and walked away.

Sam sat down, getting tired of standing. Freddie glanced her way.

"What _is _wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine!" she said. "I don't know why you guys keep asking me that. I don't know how I could be any clearer."

She turned to him and smirked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

There was silence between the two for awhile. There wasn't really any tension. Just silence. It was comfortable. Freddie got up to stretch, but a pencil fell out of his bag.

Sam noticed and reached over to retrieve it. She stood up and gave it back.

"Uh…thank you?" he said in more of a question than anything else. He didn't know it was even possible to say those two words to Sam. "Are you in some kind of good mood today or something?"

She looked at him with a slight dazed look. She smiled at him.

"Yeah."

He stared at her for a second. Then, he slowly turned his head in the other direction mouthing an 'ok'.

They stood there awhile more and Sam continued to act fairly strange. Every time Freddie looked her way she would just smile and gave him a somewhat different look then he'd seen on her face before (toward him anyway). It was a sort of shy look, but some could argue it was sweet but flirty. But nonetheless, she gave him "cute" eyes (like her eyes resembled that of a pleading kid) – it could melt anyone's heart in an instant. And she also had her arms behind her back.

Finally, what seemed like forever to Freddie, yet all too sudden for Sam, Carly returned. They watched her waiting for her verdict (or whatever you might call it).

"Spencer's on his way," she finally said.

The two nodded in return.

They kept watch. What seemed like no time at all, they saw Spencer fly around the corner.

Once they got in, Carly looked at her brother.

"Took ya long enough, didn't it?" she mocked.

"Well, I…yeah…" he said.

Sam and Freddie listened as the two kept talking. They laughed when Spencer talked about the interesting things that had happened to him today. And at one point, while they were laughing, they caught each others' eyes.

They stopped laughing, abruptly. Sam was still smiling, but Freddie turned away with his eyebrows raised. She instantly frowned. She didn't understand what was wrong. She didn't really know what to say so she just looked out the window.

"So what _were _you doing before you came here that was so important?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Well, you see, I had walked to the supermarket and on the way back I passed by the pet store and wanted to look at Swimmy's old friends. Then I went back home."

"Don't you mean Herbie?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Oh," Carly said and then it dawned on her. "Wait. Spencer, you didn't go out and buy _another _fish, did you?!"

Once back at Carly's, Freddie went home. Carly and Sam went to take care of their stuff, then, crashed on the couch.

"Ugh! This week's gonna take for_ever_!" Sam complained.

Carly stared blankly at her for a moment, obviously shocked by Sam's sudden need to talk…or let alone, say anything at all. Then she nodded.

"I know," she agreed and rolled her eyes. "So…what's been going on with you?"

Sam was confused.

"I don't know _what _you're talking about," she said, clearly irritated now.

"I don't know. Earlier, you just didn't seem…you!"

Sam shrugged to show that she really didn't know what she was talking about. Nothing more was said about that.

"So are we rehearsing for iCarly tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Carly answered.

Sam smiled slightly.

"Wow since when have you been happy about rehearsing?" Carly said, amused at her friend's sudden interest.

"…I'm…really not sure," she said, shaking her head.

"After we eat, we'll get ready."

When supper was over, the girls figured they should be heading upstairs to rehearse. They may have had a tough day, but they had to practice sometime. Better now then to procrastinate. For if they did, they'd surely either find themselves breaking their backs doing it 15-30 minutes before they actually aired it or not rehearsing at all and wouldn't have an idea of what to do for the show.

Carly grabbed her cell.

"I'll text Freddie and tell him to…" Carly looked up as Sam suddenly grabbed the phone from her hands.

"I'll do it," she said eagerly.

"Wait why don't you just use your own cell phone?"

"…Because…" Sam looked up, "…remember what happened?"

Carly thought a moment.

"Oh, yeah. The window thing. Now, I remember!" she said, laughing a little.

_Flashback_

About a month ago, when Carly, Sam, and Freddie were thinking of ideas for the show, Carly had left to go get something for them to eat. When she was gone, the other two started arguing:

"Don't forget the punch!" Freddie reminded.

"You know what I'd like to punch right now?" Sam asked walking over to him.

Freddie realized she didn't say "who" so he asked, "What?"

"A nerd," she said proudly.

He glared. Mostly at himself for being so oblivious.

"Oh, yeah, well…"

"Ha! Nice comeback, Benson!" Sam smirked.

Freddie took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Then he had remembered something he had on his phone. It was a picture phone. He had an embarrassing picture on his phone of Sam trying to beat up a kid to get money or something out of all of it. Maybe even pure enjoyment. But, regardless, Freddie had walked around the corner at the wrong time. The picture thing hadn't been working and the night before, he'd fixed it. So he was testing to see if it worked and took a picture of Sam beating up the poor kid. But when he looked at the picture, he noticed that she seemed unbearably close to the kid's face. He had laughed about it. I mean, Sam trying to kiss a dweeby kid? Pfft. As if that could happen.

He never showed her until now.

He found the picture and held out his phone. Sam gawked and glared a death glare. He knew he should've been afraid but he persisted and told her that if she didn't lay off, it was blackmail. That crossed the line.

Sam grabbed the phone out of his hand. He muttered a 'don't do it.' When she took a closer look, he figured she'd just delete the picture and that was it. He sighed in relief.

But, instead, Sam took it in both hands, gave him one last challenging look, and broke it in two, bending it backwards.

Freddie gasped and then smacked himself and groaned loudly.

"Why do I keep DOING that?!" he shouted, noticing the same thing happened now as it did when he realized Sam wanted to punch him a few minutes ago. He underestimated her too much. And that was definitely not the thing to do (especially when she had something of yours).

He pursed his lips together and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at a table in the studio. Then, looked up at her and saw that she was also looking in the same direction, at the same thing. It was Sam's phone that she had left on the anonymously placed table.

Suddenly, they both made a challenging dash to get to it first. Despite Sam's quickness, Freddie somehow managed to retrieve it first. But that doesn't mean that Sam was far off.

As Freddie picked up the phone, Sam put her hand on it to grab it back. But Freddie had a pretty good grip on it and pulled it away. He stared down mischievously at it and then looked at her.

She stared wide-eyed wondering what he was going to do. He looked like he was about to throw it on the ground, but her laugh destroyed that plan; he wanted revenge, not to make this a big joke for her.

"What are you gonna do? Stomp on it? It's indestructible, you nitwit!"

He shrugged and walked away. She followed him with her gaze as he walked over toward the window.

Finally figuring out what he was about to do, Sam narrowed her eyes at him. He opened it widely, the sounds of car horns and sirens buzzing in the distance and below. One could also hear the pitter-patter of rain hitting the windowpane and the floor from stray drops inside.

Freddie took the phone and held it out at arm's length over the busy street. He smirked.

"You wouldn't," she said quietly.

"…I would," he responded.

Freddie didn't really want to drop it. He really just loved being able to taunt her. But when she was about to make a dash for him, he dropped it. Partly because of fear, partly because he wanted to.

She gawked, not believing what he'd just done. Freddie stood frozen, trying to decide if he should make a run for it or just stand there defending himself. Instead, he didn't even have to make a choice. Sam ran for the elevator.

About five minutes later, while Freddie was in the living room with Carly, Sam stomped in and just about slammed the door, making the two jump. She glared coldly at Freddie and walked over to both of them. She shook her wet hair off on Freddie then dropped the now "murdered" phone onto the coffee table.

"Wow, your phone's indestructible but it's not water-proof?" he asked skeptically.

"…You're gonna fix it for me!" she stated, ignoring the question.

He never did.

_End Flashback_

Carly looked back at Sam. Then something hit her.

"Why do _you _want to text Freddie? You? Of all people?"

Sam looked up at her.

"I don't know just…because!"

Finally, Carly figured it out. How could she have been so oblivious this whole time? She knew that that love potion must have taken affect once Freddie showed up after school.

Carly jumped startled as her thoughts were interrupted by Freddie coming in the door.

"Was it for real this time or just another prank pulled by The Mischievous Miss Sam?" Freddie asked looking a little desperate and gesturing toward Sam.

Carly sighed and looked at Sam with a curious, questioning look. She just gave a guilty smile.

He went over to Carly and showed her a text message that said: _'Hey Freddie. I was wrong b4. I really do think ur cute. U wanna come over 4 dinner :)?'_ Carly just rolled her eyes.

"We're just going to go rehearse here in a minute. Sorry about that."

"Ok, well, I'll be upstairs," Freddie said, heading for the stairs. "I have to go check my camera battery anyway."

"Alright, well we'll be up in a minute. I've gotta talk to Sam," she said. Freddie nodded.

Once he was out of sight, Carly walked over to Sam who handed the phone back to Carly.

"Alright, Sam. I know what's going on now. But I can't believe it worked."

Sam had no idea what the heck Carly was talking about. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean. And if not you'll see, I guess. I'm going to ask you something that I know you'll tell the truth on if that stuff really worked."

Sam nodded still confused. But she smiled anyway.

"Do you have a crush on Freddie?"

Sam smirked, almost in a guilty way. Then, she shook her head slightly.

"Pfft. No. With that dork?"

Carly was befuddled. She expected Sam to say "yes." Something was totally wrong with her theory. Then again it had been "love" potion, not "truth" serum.

"Um…ok. Well never mind. Let's go."

Once upstairs, they rehearsed (A/N: I really don't want to go on and on with this so use your imagination here.)

After rehearsal, they relaxed. Freddie did some stuff with his laptop and other tech equipment and Carly and Sam just plopped down on the two bean bag chairs.

Once Freddie was done, he came over to sit by the girls.

"Man am I thirsty," he complained.

Carly chuckled.

"Maybe I should go downstairs and get you guys some punch!"

Sam and Freddie both glared viciously at her.

"Chill! I was joking," she defended.

It was silent for awhile. Freddie finally got bored and took out his "mini" video camera and started messing with it.

Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Freddie."

He looked at her without turning his head, not really too interested.

"…I like your hair," she stated (somewhat blushing).

Freddie's eyes widened. Had he done something different with his hair today?

"You like my...h - what?" he asked slowly and said the last part more quietly.

He instantaneously took his camera and faced it toward him and turned the revolving screen so he could see what he looked like, astonished to see that it was the same, messy hairstyle he always had. He began to wonder if that statement was an insult or a compliment. It was confusing to him because, for Sam, it _would _be an insult. But she said it in a way that _sounded _like a compliment. He wasn't sure what to do. He could glare, but he could be risking the one and only chance that Sam ever compliments him. He could also thank her, but there again, she could be making fun of him.

He stood up and told them he had to go eat dinner. He glanced at Sam who had a sort of hurt expression on her face. It's probably because I didn't respond to her, he thought. He felt kind of guilty but walked toward the door anyway, fingering with his hair.

Once he left, Sam looked over at Carly who'd been watching the whole time. Her mouth was gaping wide open (A/N: that probably wasn't the word to use but I can't think of the word right now, sorry). Sam stared blankly and blinked.

"What?" she asked.

Carly coughed out a happy kind of laugh. She smiled.

"Ha! I thought that stuff didn't affect you at all because you still managed to call the poor boy 'dork' and stuff. That's pretty strange," she said.

Sam was about to protest, but calmed down at the last second.

"And I thought you said you DIDN'T have a crush on Freddie. But I bet you do," she smiled knowingly (and mockingly) as she got up and walked to the exit.

"…Maybe," Sam said in a low tone of voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, like, I'm REALLY sorry that was so incredibly long. Hope no one seemed to mind too much. I didn't do that intentionally. :(

And, yeah, the whole "earlier than planned" business, I guess, failed. School's rough, man! And I'm sorry if it seems very strange and OOC. First of all, I've been writing at night if that gives any indication (it's the only relaxing time I have, it feels). Second of all, they are kind of supposed to be OOC. Or at least Sam will be because of the love potion. Once again, I apologize. When I write, I've noticed I get TOO into it and need details. Therefore, resulting in long chapters. I would've split this into two separate parts but it went with the chapter title a little so you know. Some things may not make much sense, but either you'll figure it out later or I'll tell you eventually.

And among doing this at night, I kind of ran out of words to use in some places and had a lot of repetition in this chapter. Anybody gotta Thesaurus? Lol

Other Notes: Sorry again for the long chapter and long flashback (I apologize a lot X)). I promise next chapter will be MUCH shorter…hopefully. The kid Sam was beating up was supposed to be that one kid from the episode iSaw Him First (at least I think that's what it was). You know…that one kid that she asks for a dollar from but he only has 50 cents? I can't remember his name. And the reason Freddie still has his phone was because he managed to buy a new one (or something…I can't remember but I did have an idea at one time…).

**Please review if you wish ;). Oh, btw, those of you who are actually really into this story, you may hate me for this. I'm thinking about making a Christmas-related fanfiction sometime next week. Why hate? Because it took me a week and a half to get this chapter up. Who KNOWS when the next one will be up (lol)?! It shouldn't take too long though. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews! :) Much inspiration. This chapter will be shorter. (I know I said "much"….but I lied.) So I hope you're excited.

Forgive me, though, because I'm also writing a Christmas story too. I had time to think on account of a snow day on Friday because of this BIG storm thing that was brewing in the northeast. We usually don't have one this early. And also with this global warming, we've been having warm weather every other day. So any snow we do have usually gets melted (which stinks because we'll go to school and it'll be snowing but we'll look out later on and it's almost gone already, shattering any hopes of getting out early). And, yeah, the 6 inches or so that we got is almost gone already. Stinks. I like snow. It means no school :( *pouty face*). Lol

Sorry if the flirting and stuff seems weird. I'm a hopeless romantic, and lonely, and am in no way a flirt (so depressing [jk]). I'm not really good with flirting scenes (especially for an overly-assertive, aggressive girl [ok that just sounded mean]). Or, well, a tough kind of girl that always picks on the geek that has to be whom she's crushing on. The good part about that is at least it's the love potion doing the job for me so it CAN be a little OOC. ;) And the reason for the long chapter was because, if you noticed, the titles had two things to them (for instance, the last chappie was "Crushing and Flirting"). This one's just one thing. Doesn't mean it'll be 500 words. I like chapters to be at least 1,000; if you know what I mean ;D.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own iCarly.

Please R&R. And Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Chapter 3_

**Stage 3: Obsessing**

Tuesdays weren't that much better than Mondays. Everyone was still in a drowsy mood. Though, knowing that it was one day closer to the weekend, it brightened up everybody's day.

Sam stood by her locker to put her bag away and to take out her books. She, yet again, waited for Carly to arrive.

She had no clue as to why she was there so early. Her mom just said something about taking the cat to a psychiatrist before dropping her off and rushing off down the road.

Why her mom did that, she'll never know (or understand). Or have any intentions of finding out.

All she knew was that she had to be about 20 minutes early or so. And that it was going to be for_ever _until someone came around that she could talk to.

Soon, however, she did get tired of waiting and pulled out a notebook of some sort. She sat down under her locker and took out a pencil.

In what seemed like no time at all, Carly appeared around the corner.

"Hey!" Carly greeted. This made Sam jump.

Carly just looked wonderingly at Sam's notebook.

"What's that?" she asked.

Sam looked at the notebook then back at her.

"Oh this?" she questioned, a little uneasily. "I got this to…um…doodle…and stuff."

"Oh?" Carly asked in disbelief.

Sam took out the picture she drew of Jonah without looking at her. She concentrated on her new sketch. She had never really been great at drawing; she just felt the sudden need/urge to.

Carly studied the familiar drawing.

"Oh." It all made sense then. That drawing proved how old the notebook was (since Sam dated Jonah). Wait. No it didn't!

"No it doesn't!" she said out loud unexpectedly. Sam looked questioningly up at her, startled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking and…oh nevermind," Carly explained. "But this drawing doesn't explain anything."

"Yeah, it does it…"

"It's on a napkin, Sam. And, as far as I know, napkins don't come from notebooks."

Sam stopped drawing for a second and looked sort of defeated. Then, she just shrugged it off.

"So what _are _you doing, anyway?" Carly asked curiously. She tried eagerly to sneak a peek over the back of the tablet, but Sam anxiously pulled it close to her.

"Nothing!" Sam retorted.

"Oh, yeah right, Sam," Carly said giving her a know-it-all, disbelieving look.

She stepped closer to the sitting girl. But every time Carly moved any closer to Sam, she'd flinch or move backwards.

Suddenly, Carly used her cat-like reflexes and tried to make a grab for the notebook. It was no use. Sam had a good enough grip on it to not let go.

"Gosh, Sam. What's so bad in here that you don't want me to..." Carly was finally able to grasp it from her.

She flipped to the very first page that something was written on. It wasn't a poem but reminded her of one. It was more of a list. And after each thing, had a little cartoon drawing next to it. The page was titled:

**Things That My Perfect Boyfriend Would Do:**

She looked under it and read the list.

"1.) He would love me unconditionally (but not like a dog). (Had a boy and girl hugging.)

2.) He would protect me (when I couldn't do it myself). (Had a big guy and the same boy having a face-off thing and the girl behind the boy.)

3.) He'd care for me and understand me no matter what. (Had really nothing at all. Drawer's block.)

4.) He'd DEFINITELY feed me! (Only had a picture of chicken or some type of cooked bird.)"

Carly turned the next page and read another title that said:

**Newer List**

Carly could only make out a couple of them for Sam had apparently tried to scratch them out (the drawings too). She couldn't understand why. They were cute. One said something like 'He could be a dork and I wouldn't care.' Another said 'He would never use me, and I know, because we both know what it's like to be used (he does more :().' And the last one she could clarify said '…And he wouldn't drool over my best friend.'

Carly then turned to Sam. She looked petrified. Well, maybe not "petrified" but she sure was embarrassed. She blushed a little.

Carly kept her eye on her while she turned to the next page. It was a bigger drawing of Sam and she couldn't make out who the other person was. But it was a guy. And they were holding hands. There was a heart in between their heads.

Carly smiled and again flipped to the next page. Nothing. Carly just shrugged.

"That sure is cute, Sam." She flipped through it one more time for some random effect, when something caught her eye.

"Well that's nice. Now, give it back!" Sam laughed nervously and tried to lunge for it.

But Carly was ahead of her. She stuck her hand out for Sam to stop.

"Aw…what's this?!" Carly looked at what appeared to be what Sam did in class one day when she was bored (like always). It was someone's name written over and over again throughout the page, random hearts overpopulating it as well. The name was written in different styles and sizes.

But it wasn't just anyone's name. It was none other than the name "Freddie."

"Aw, Sam! I knew you had a cute, little crush on Freddie! Awww!" Carly cooed.

Sam was so humiliated.

"Gimme that," she said, snatching the booklet from her friend's hands. "You're so nosy, Carls!"

"Oh, quit whining," Carly smiled. Sam just rolled her eyes.

Carly wasn't dumb. She knew why this was…why Sam was crushing on Freddie. She just liked to be able to tease Sam once in awhile.

"But I guess now I see why you didn't want me to see that…it's juicy!"

Sam sighed and slid to the ground, defeatedly. Carly sat next to her. She smiled apologetically. Sam smiled back. But her smile soon faded when she thought of something else.

"Actually, I have something else you might like to see," she said and pulled out something from the back of the notebook. Carly eyed it suspiciously then realized it was a pile of pictures.

Sam showed them to her. It seemed to be a bunch of iCarly pictures (ones that they took in the studio – ones of them goofing off, making faces, taking good "friendship" pictures, and so on).

But there was something else about them that made Carly gawk – all of them either had her picture cut off or there was a heart around Freddie's. A couple were of just him and one even had hers and Freddie's initials on the back of it…and it was a picture of all three of them. She didn't feel at all left out. Just a little amused.

"Wow, Sam. I'm surprised there's no heart around these initials!" she joked.

"Oh, I did do that with one of them," she said in which Carly frowned. "I just crossed it out, completely. I think it's in here somewhere…"

Sam started shuffling through her backpack. Carly became impatient.

"Ok, stop."

Sam stopped abruptly. But then, she started getting fidgety.

"Do you think I'm being dumb about this?" she asked her best friend.

Carly looked at her and smiled.

"No! Absolutely not. It's cute!" she giggled. Suddenly, she realized something. "Hey. How come last time when I asked you if you had a crush on him, you made up some weird excuse and shook your head and all that, but this time, you totally went along with it?"

Sam looked back at her in askance (A/N: I just HAD to use that word somewhere.).

"It's almost like before you were trying to overtake that potion's spell. You kept saying you didn't like him and…" she paused, getting wide-eyed, suddenly figuring something out. First, Sam's reaction the previous day toward Freddie was that of something confusing. She kept stammering as she insulted him. Next, when she had asked Sam before rehearsal, she sheepishly smiled. Then, Sam complimented Freddie for the first time in, like, ever and even Carly didn't know if she was being honest or not. Because it _is, _of course, Sam. Though, she wasn't really acting like her at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked slowly.

Carly stared at her.

"What potion?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, like, I SO meant that to be longer. But I did make a promise. And the part that I wanted to get to was taking forever to, well, get to. When I write, I write it as it would actually happen, no skipping, no rushing. Which is ALSO why my chappies are so dang long ;P!

But I already got to the point in the chapter so I decided to put a sort of cliffie.

Hope you enjoyed it! :D

(Oh, btw, I figured out what that one kid's name was finally…but then I forgot again.)

**Wanna help me with something? Ok. So you know how I said I was also writing a Christmas fanfic? Well…I got writer's block on that one. I keep having random ideas, only to have them either get lost or rejected. So here's what I've decided. I do have one more idea. But I'm gonna let everybody who's anybody who wants to help, well…help. I don't mean like ur gonna tell me and im gonna just take ur idea away (kinda reminds me of iOweYou with the asking for money thing over iCarly). I mean, like…here's what u can do: Hit the Review button or pm me I guess. Think about **_**what you would like to see in a Christmas-themed fanfic. **_**Send it. And, chances are, I'll combine the ideas into the story of my own. And don't worry. I'll give lots of credit to everyone who helped. I just thought that since some ppl are like to read a lot more than they do update stories or such (I am one of them), they probably have cute ideas of what the story should be about, am I right? I don't know. Probably not. But I thought this would be a GREAT way to make up for the fact that I am a SLOW updater. There's absolutely no limitations except that it's iCarly and u don't have to give a paragraph thing – remember they're just suggestion-like things. It doesn't even have to be Seddie; I keep debating in my mind about that. My mind keeps toggling back-and-forth whether I should write a friendship one, a Seddie one, or whatever. Thank you! Happy Holidays to you all!**

NOTE: It took me forever to figure out what Sam's old "boyfriend's" name was. I had a memory blank. I also can't wait for iKiss. See what's going on now? In the next chapter, Freddie does something…surprising.

[: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :]


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, been a little busy I guess. :D Well here's the fourth chapter for ya! And thank you all for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Chapter 4_

**And Another Stage, 4: That One Life-Changing Question**

Carly stared at her best friend, befuddled.

"Th-the potion. You know. The one your cousin gave you to try?!" Carly stammered.

"…What the _heck _are you…"

"Ah, Sam, would you quit saying that?!" Carly was frantic now. Quite. This was no longer funny. (It really wasn't in the first place but she realized how serious Sam was.)

"This…this isn't funny anymore. You do remember that whole love potion incident don't you? You have to!"

By this time, Carly was standing, a look of worry and terror crossed in her eyes. This puzzled Sam. Carly could tell by looking at her face that she was sure making Sam nervous. But she didn't care. This was kind of bad. She looked frantically around for something to remind her with when she saw a kid walking past her.

"Uh…here," Carly said and grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him toward Sam. "Remember?"

Sam stared blankly back at her.

"Remember, you said that you wanted to use that potion stuff so you could…" she looked at the boy and went closer to Sam and whispered, "fall in love with him?"

Sam nodded and Carly smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, shaking her head.

"…neither do I…" said the kid, totally alienated to the whole conversation.

Carly sighed. "Hold on! Sam, this is Rupert. The kid you had a crush on? He's in my Biology class. Don't you remember any of that?"

"No…"

"Wait. What? You had a crush on me? Wha…I thought you said that you had a best friend that thought that I was..."

"…Maybe I was talking about someone else…or maybe you're the wrong new…oh, yeah! Now I remember! Yeah, but, you see, well Sam, here…"

"Ok!" Sam shouted. "Let's stay on task here."

Carly nodded for the confused (very confused) kid to go. He shook his head and headed off in the other direction.

"Ok, Sam. I don't know what's going on, but if I could guess, and if I was into science or whatever, I'd say it's overtaking your mind so now you're completely oblivious to anything that happened before this that dealt with that stuff. But I know nothing about that so I'm not 100% sure."

Sam just stared, trying to take in every aspect of what Carly just said. It wasn't getting to her very well.

"Oh…nevermind. Just…come on!" Carly said, dragging her friend to class as the bell rang.

Carly and Sam were sitting watching TV and eating dinner when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Carly shouted.

After a couple seconds, Carly noticed that it had been very quiet since the door opened and closed. Thinking that it could be an intruder, she shot her head back faster than you could whip a horse. When she noticed it was Freddie, she eased up a little, her breathing coming back to normal.

"Oh hi, Freddie," she sighed in relief.

She turned back around to the television set, when something hit her. She flung her head around again. Sam had been staring in surprise too.

"Freddie! What did you do to your hair?!" Carly asked.

Instead of having his normal hairdo, Freddie's hair was in something of a Mohawk. Ok so it wasn't _exactly _a Mohawk, but it was sort of.

"Uh…" Freddie stammered on what to say, trying to choose his words carefully.

The other two were pretty much speechless. When no response came from him, Sam decided it was her turn to talk.

"How'd your berserk mom let you out of the house like that anyway...come to think of it, how'd she even let you do that in the first place?"

Freddie glared. "Let's just say it took a lot of secrecy and a LOT of scheming on how to threaten her if she didn't let me do this and…you know what? I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't made a comment on my hair yesterday! So you try figuring out how to do this behind my mom's back!"

Sam said nothing back. Carly looked at her and cut Freddie off.

"I don't think Sam was trying to be rude Freddie. I think she was just asking a random question."

Freddie looked at her and then back at Sam. She looked a little taken aback but she seemed fine.

He sat down on the couch next to them and attempted to steal something off of Sam's plate before she could stop him, just to make her mad. He grabbed a piece of a biscuit she had and ate it. He closed his eyes waiting for some kind of blow but nothing came. He opened one eye and then glared when he noticed she was giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. She stopped and just smiled. But it wasn't a smirk.

"Ok. What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," she frowned. She had no idea. She quickly changed the subject to stop her from tearing up because apparently he found something wrong with her.

"Uh…so why did you change your hairstyle?"

"I already told you! Yesterday…"

"No, I got that I mean…why'd you do that for…what I said?"

Freddie looked at Carly for a bit of help. Carly just shrugged.

"I'll, um, be back," she said and left the two alone.

Freddie turned back to Sam.

"…Because…well…why'd…what was it that you said anyway? Was it meant to be a compliment or an insult?! That's driving me mad!"

He looked at Sam's face and then calmed down, noticing that she wasn't at all mad or anything. Just a little hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just…" she started; Freddie interrupted.

"Wait, wait a minute…did you just say you're sorry?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Whoa. Sam Puckett? Saying sorry?"

Sam waited.

"Wow…ok, you were saying?" he finished.

"All I said yesterday was that I liked your hair. You didn't have to change it. Are you, are you doing this because you don't want a compliment?"

"What? No, I totally want a compliment! You don't even know…" started a very confused Freddie.

"Then why'd you change your hair because I said that I liked your other style?" Sam started tearing up. The way Freddie was acting was like he was saying that he didn't like her; she complimented him and said that she had liked his hair, then, he goes and changes it. Almost like he was trying to change her mind. Which is kind of what Freddie had had in mind…only in a different perspective.

Freddie had thought she insulted him but wasn't sure. So, he changed his hair into something different. The whole point was to figure out whether she was being sarcastic the night before or not. It was driving him crazy and he just had to find out.

"I don't understand," Sam choked out as a single tear ran down her cheek; she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She knew she was being overdramatic (A/N: Or maybe not *shrugs*! After all I am writing the story and I do believe that that was a bit overdramatic but you know…lol), but she didn't care.

'_Neither do I,_' he thought.

By this time, Sam was crying, more so than before. Freddie was a little unsure of what to do. In his eyes, he knew that girls were a bit more sensitive than guys. Therefore, he was sure they cried a bit more. But he'd been around girls crying only a few times. Once, when he went to ask Carly something about the webshow…but when he asked, she wanted to be left alone. So he just talked to her. His mom had cried before, but it was over _over_ concern and he was scared to know what might happen if he did try and calm her down. The only other couple of girls he'd ever seen cry were Baby Stephanie, a few of his other girly cousins, and some of the girls Sam got in catfights and, well, regular fist fights with. Which also meant that he had in fact seen a few guys cry. A few. Very few. Just the ones Sam beat to a pulp.

A sniffle stopped him from his thoughts and reality came back to him. Not thinking, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam…Sam," he got her attention. Once she looked up at him, he wrapped his arm around her. He was a little apprehensive, thinking that she might take his arm off for doing this.

"I don't hate you. I didn't know that that was a compliment. I'm sorry. I thought you were insulting me because that's what you do on a daily basis. You're a pretty cool friend."

He rubbed her arm. She smiled. That was a compliment to her. She calmed down a little as she leaned into him.

He waited, expecting her to start using his shirt as her tissue. But she didn't. She just stayed there. He didn't really know what to do now.

"Um…here," he slowly moved his arm back and got up from the couch. "How about I go and change my hair back to normal?"

She just nodded.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked her blonde friend.

Sam had gone upstairs out of boredom. She had been wiping the tears on her shirt, but her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. But Carly was still concerned. _What did he do?_

"What did he do?" she finally asked.

Just then, the elevator door opened and Freddie walked in the studio. Plain, ol' Freddie. Plain, ol', messy, fluffy-haired Freddie.

"Told ya!" he smiled.

Carly looked from one friend to the other.

"Ok, what's going on?"

Freddie smirked and looked up. Carly finally got the idea.

"By the way, what were you doing up here anyway?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing. Hey, I'm going to be right back. This time, I'll come back," she promised. She turned to Sam.

"…With snacks!" she sang. Sam beamed.

There was an awkward silence after Carly left. Sam broke the silence. And they talked for awhile.

Carly came back up with a Fat Cake for Sam that she found and more spaghetti tacos than she could handle. Very much so that she had to put them in something just to carry them upstairs.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I got the punch this time! 'Cause last time it was such a hit!" she punned as she entered. The two just stared at her and she stopped. That was when she noticed something. Sam and Freddie were awfully close to each other.

"Um…" Carly started as her friends raced to get the tacos before she did.

"Wow. Your brother should really start making more than just this," Sam stated as she started digging in.

"Why do you care? You'll eat practically anything anyway," Freddie said.

She just laughed. "True that!"

"Hey, Sam, can I see you for a moment?" Carly asked politely.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

When they were out the door, Carly pinned Sam to the wall. Normally, this would be a little threatening but Carly was smiling.

"How?" she asked, clearly amused. The same "amused" look that she played on her face earlier that day.

"How what?"

"How'd you and Freddie get to be so close?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Sam smiled dreamily and then looked up, thoughtfully.

"Ok, when you went downstairs, we talked and…"

"Wait. You mean "talked" talked? No arguing, or bickering, or anything?"

"Pfft. No…wait, what?"

"Oh, just nevermind. You were saying?"

"Ok. We were getting along just fine. And I think he was also trying to cheer me up from a little bit ago, but he did it!"

"He did what?"

"He asked me out. That's like, every girls dream, right?"

"Nah, not really,"

"Yeah, I know. Just playin' with ya. But still."

Carly was awestruck. She didn't really know what to say. But she really liked to see her friend happy.

"Wow, Sam," she smiled and gave her best friend a hug.

"Well, I'm hungry. Still haven't eaten all of that taco, remember?" Sam reminded and left Carly in the hall.

Carly rolled her eyes. Then, a smile spread across her face.

_Freddie, you really are caring. Even if Sam is spellbound, it was you who cheered her up and you that asked her out. You really do care._

Sam poked her head out the door and shouted, "Hurry up, Carls, or I'll eat yours!"

When Sam disappeared, Carly simply chuckled to herself.

"Wow, Sam. Maybe I'll just postpone figuring out how to get rid of that potion from your body for a little while. Just…a little while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Longer chapter. I hope you liked it :)! Please review!

Note: In a lot of places, I didn't really quite know what to say. All-in-all, I don't think this chapter was that great. I hope I do better next time. I think it was writing this after iKiss that this all came about and I was like, well what now really? They kissed. And now the mood disappears because it's kind of upsetting that they go back to hating each other. But I'm over that now because who cares? Otherwise, iCarly wouldn't really be iCarly now would it? Lol. Anyway….Sorry about the horse thing, all you animal lovers. I'm an animal-lover too and would never hurt one but I just needed an analogy hehe. Oh and, by the way, the ending sentence 'Just…a little while.'" was actually made because if you've noticed, I used a little bit, or a little while, or a bit, or a lot, or whatever, well, a lot! It was bugging me so I ended the chapter with it.

More important note: I thank singingzombies for the idea of Freddie with his hair fetish. It was a good idea ;)! And I'm pretty sure that was what it was. I dwelled on that for days trying to morph that and a lot into one chapter. Well maybe not dwell but you know…I'm gonna stop talking now.

**Most important note (lol jk):**

**Happy iKiss-mas!**

**Lol that's what I called today all day long. Did everyone enjoy iKiss? I thought it was awesome and cute. I even remember thinking about how well they actually **_**could **_**get along. Idk it was totally so cute :)! So I say to you all, Happy iKissmas to all and to all a good night! (Although, I do have to say I like this more: *:iKissmas:*. I used that on myspace and aol and everything today because it resembled the kissy lips smiley. I was so excited for that epi u don't even know!)**

**~*MAC***


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry. Took weeks, didn't it? Well, on another (probably) down-side, I'm starting to make another story. But until I get that situated, here's this. In the last chapter, Freddie had asked Sam out. Well, actually, it was supposed to be the other way around…but…I really didn't know what to do for that and by then, I was in the iKiss moment…and a little bit tired of typing. I basically just wanted to get done with the chapter, as you could probably tell.

On the other hand, you should all be proud! Just so you know, all of you who review, it's just been amazing. :) What I mean is I absolutely love it when I get a review from an author whose story I've reviewed before. It kinda feels like a celebrity's commenting on my story! It's an absolute sensational feeling! Haha giddiness.

Oh, yeah, one more thing. I think I named the new kid Reuben, but I can't remember. I just came up with the most random name I could think of – the first one to pop in my head. But I realized shortly after I made the last chapter that that was the same name as that one kid, Gibby's friend. Heh. I really didn't do that intentionally.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly. If I did, the actors would get so sick of waiting that they'd sue, lose their jobs as actors, or quit the acting career and we'd have to hire new ones. Then, the show'd be cancelled. Which isn't good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Chapter 5_

**And, Yet, Another! Stage 5: The Honeymoon Phase**

Carly walked into school the next day. She was just about to dial (I can't think if that's the word to use or not) her third combination number, when her blonde friend peaked around the corner.

"It's raining," she stated bluntly, leaning against the wall.

Carly opened her locker door and looked at her friend shamefully. She gave her an apologetic smile as she turned to take the books out of her locker.

"I'm sorry," she said.

And she was. Because of the rain, it now meant that she was going to have a horrible time trying to get home. Of course, the one day that it does end up raining, she's stuck walking home while Spencer's busy downtown all day.

Getting an irking that Sam and Freddie were going back with her, gave her an even more sorry feeling. She sighed.

"I know," Sam sighed.

Carly shut her locker door and leaned against her locker to talk to her best friend before the bell rang.

Just then, Freddie came down the hallway to meet them.

"Hey, Carly. Sam," he greeted, nodding to both of them as he said their names.

Sam brightened up a bit after hearing her name. She knew that the last couple of times, whenever he came around, he'd greet Carly with a lot of enthusiasm. But all she got was "Sam" in a quite disgusted voice. Almost monotonous.

Sometimes, Freddie wouldn't even greet her; just acted as though she didn't even exist. Then, he'd just end up talking to Carly. Not to mention the obvious flirting he did to win over her affection. It never worked. Yet, he never cared.

Sometimes, he would greet them both but it would have a different result and would usually end up in an argument. For instance, it could go like this, "Hey, Carly. Person." "Freak!" "Blondey!" "Nerd!" "Cat Cuddler!" Then she would gasp and say, "You take that back," and he'd smirk; whereas she'd take that chance to slap him in the face. She'd never admit defeat. (However, she would end up also chuckling at the lame comebacks he'd come up with.)

But this time, he said her name in an equally enthused tone as he had said Cary's. She contemplated the fact that her name was said more excitedly and more caring than "Carly" (even though they were said exactly the same because Freddie really didn't notice).

"Hey!" Sam said finally.

After a brief chat among the three teens, they all headed off to their separate homerooms. Carly went one way, Sam and Freddie another. There was a bit of silence and then:

"So…" Freddie decided to break it. "Are we doing iCarly tonight?"

Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"No…we don't do iCarly for a few more days. Remember? Like usual?" The _real_ Sam would've said this in a very sarcastic and slow tone, as if she was talking to a first-grader. But this Sam chuckled after proving the boy wrong.

"Well, I know," he chuckled. "I just wanted to get a conversation going."

"Oh," she said.

Suddenly, she stopped short and stood in the middle of the hallway. Freddie paused to look back at her.

"Wait," she started. "Is this your way of asking me on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I guess," he said, unsure.

"Aw," she said with gratitude.

He just smiled. After going to Freddie's homeroom, they both said their "goodbyes" as Sam headed out the door to her homeroom before she was late. Freddie's was much, _much_ farther than Sam's (as she would put it).

After school, the trio met up at Cary's locker.

"Hey, you guys coming over tonight?" Carly asked, almost as though she really didn't need to.

She waited for the answer but got no reply.

"Guys…."

Still nothing.

"You guys!"

They were there alright, but Carly made note of the fact that since they were together, they were completely oblivious to her existence.

She decided the only way to get them to notice her would be to physically get their attention. She walked over in between them and pushed them both aside. Finally, what seemed like years, she got a response. However, that response was only the "Ow!" and "Hey!" triggered by the sudden force of someone other than them pushing them back.

"Are you coming over tonight?!" Carly asked impatiently, giving them both a "well are you gonna reply or just stand there look".

"Oh, uh…" Sam stuttered. She looked over at Freddie then back at Carly with an uneasy glance. "Look. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Before Carly could retort, Sam pushed her around the corner.

"What?" she practically shouted, irritated as she was.

"Easy, easy!" Sam said coolly and slowly moved her hands up and down in a hushing way.

"Look, I have kind of a date tonight."

Cary's mood lightened a little. She smiled in an understanding way.

"Ok," she said and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ya see? That's all you had to say in the first place but instead you…"

She noticed Sam smiling at Freddie again. Carly sighed, annoyed.

"…ignored me."

As Sam and Freddie started talking, Carly folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," she said as she lead the way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

How great? It was so short. :-6 I'm so sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. By the way, I saw iMeetFred earlier and I have to say I was kind of disappointed. Don't get me wrong, I did love the episode in general and especially the ending. But little parts of it bummed me. First of all, it almost seems like (looking at at least this epi and last epi) that Freddie's the victim, like enemy, in the past few episodes. Maybe not against him but everyone, or at least the girls, have been trying to prove him wrong. In the last episode, Freddie doubted that David Archuleta would win; he did and Freddie was wrong (and a majority of the votes were because of Carly and Sam). In this one, Freddie admitted that he didn't really like Fred's vids and what happened? He ended up being the one at fault when everyone was mad that Fred "died" (regardless of how much it affected iCarly). Like it made me mad at the time lol. Like, why would everyone at their school and whatnot be so into Fred that they would taunt the iCarly crew just because he wasn't going to put up anymore videos? I know this show isn't real but gosh it made me mad and I can't help but chuckle at myself now for that rage lol XD! Ehhh. Yeah. Enough caffeine for me. Oh, yeah, another thing that bummed me out. When Sam admitted she'd been arrested 3 times. It was only upsetting because you'd almost think that with friends like Carly (and Freddie too) that they'd either effect her by their actions rubbing off on her or their commonsense or whatever would keep her out of trouble. You know what I mean? Like if you had really close friends that had clean records and did the right thing, wouldn't they keep you out of trouble (or something….idk now I guess I'm kinda ramblin' on bout nothing)? Idk too many fanfics bout that I guess.

I don't wanna start a debate or anything but you see what I mean? Just look at my side of things lol. I mean, in the words of Freddie, "I was just voicing my own opinion!" rofl.

**NOTE TO READER: **Do you like my newish style? I wanted to be a bit more descriptive in what I write so that you get almost the exact picture I do ;). Cat Cuddler was just the first thing that came to mind. I know, I know, it's kind of a cheesy chapter, huh? :P (mmm cheese) Oh and the homeroom distance thing kind of had a reference from one of my friends. We're not real close but boy does it disgust me at how clingy she is to her bf. She's a grade below me and her boyfriend is in my grade – and in my homeroom. They've been dating for almost a year and she STILL follows him wherever he goes or, even more disturbing, she has to leave early from certain classes just to see him. Then she complains, I guess, about never seeing him. So I guess you could almost dedicate this chapter to them because I think they're the only ones I ever see at our school that act like they're in some sorta honeymoon phase! (lol I don't normally do this – reference people from rl but I just sorta thought about that while I was typing.) And sorry about not putting the deets on the date (that…hasn't even happened yet lol). I was hoping if you read it and reviewed, you would totally help me out with ideas :3!

Please, don't be afraid to tell me any ideas you may have for a date between those two because, believe me, I've got nothing right now. And, if you do, (and this is what I usually do when given ideas for future chapters) I won't take just one idea because in some cases that's not totally fair when there could be others that thought of something really great. So I'll take a couple ideas if you give them to me and tie them in somehow. No matter how much they may not be alike (in any way), I'll figure out what to do. (So if u were to tell me that "make them go to the movies" and someone else put, "make their date a romantic, candlelit dinner," I'll just have to have them go out to dinner before a movie. [Note: u may totally use those if u want].)

Last but not least, to say, that was too dang long! Darn me and my stupid rambling on here. I'm too into details I think. Ugh! *slaps self internally* what are u gonna do with me? Next chapter, my A/N's will be shorter; I give u the MAC promise!


End file.
